


Older than the Planets, Higher than the Skies

by StorjaHistorja



Series: Diantara Padang yang Hijau, bersamaan dengan Taman yang Teduh [2]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Ulana centric, UlanaxKebenaran itu OTP, eheheheh, theres no gendered pronoun in bahasa and I am proud of that
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorjaHistorja/pseuds/StorjaHistorja
Summary: Sepanjang persidangan, Khomyuk sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kekalahan. Ia tak menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya pada Shcherbina, dan kekecewaan pada Legasov.Kemudian Shcherbina mulai terbatuk dan meninggalkan ruangan. Legasov mengikutinya.Khomyuk melihat warna merah.Khomyuk melihat harapan.





	Older than the Planets, Higher than the Skies

Ulana Khomyuk berkutat dengan catatannya. Rumus dan angka, mereka mengatakan hal yang sama: reaktor RBMK _tidak mungkin_ meledak. Meskipun mereka menemukan kesalahan manusiawi, tetap saja _tidak mungkin_. Tapi reaktor tersebut sungguh meledak. _Bagaimana mungkin_? Bagaimana mungkin bencana Chernobyl terjadi?

Legasov muncul tak lama kemudian. Ia datang dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Katanya, _kau takkan bisa menyelesaikan ini di atas kertas_. Maka dari itu, Khomyuk memutuskan: Ia akan pergi ke Moskow, mencari tahu kebenaran. _Ini tidak boleh terulang._

“Kita harus cari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu. Tiap momen, tiap keputusan.” Ujar Legasov. “Cari tahu sekarang, selagi mereka hidup.”

Legasov meneguk habis minumannya.

.

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, tiap kali Khomyuk mendengar seseorang yang mengorbankan ‘Segalanya demi Cinta.’, dirinya akan memutar bola mata. Penyair mungkin bukan penyihir, namun mereka mampu menyajikan tragedi sedemikian indah, sedemikian menggugah. Namun kita harus membuka mata, di dunia yang busuk ini, tragedi hanyalah pemanis.

Toptunov bersumpah mereka menekan tombol AZ-5. Mereka memadamkan reaktor. Tombol itu seharusnya memadamkan reaktor. Alih-alih terjadilah ledakan.

Ulang Akimov, _Aku melakukannya dengan benar_. Seolah kalimat itu adalah mantra yang mampu membuat segalanya berakhir—mampu memperbaiki segalanya. Khomyuk tak sanggup melanjutkan ini, tidak sekarang, ia butuh udara segar.

Kemudian ia melihat ke dalam kamar itu, dan darahnya langsung mendidih.

“Keluar kau. Keluar!” Dengan paksa Khomyuk menyeret perempuan itu keluar dari kamar dua puluh satu.

“Lepaskan aku!” Perempuan itu meronta melepaskan diri.

Seorang perawat menghampiri mereka, dan tampaknya ia kenal betul dengan perempuan ini.

“Kau membiarkannya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu? Ke dalam plastik? Menyentuh lelaki itu? Tidakkah kau tahu kalau perempuan ini tengah mengandung?!”

Khomyuk belum pernah semurka ini. Jika semua orang tahu—jika ada seorang pun yang mendengar rumah sakit ini membiarkan seorang _ibu hamil_ melakukan kontak langsung dengan korban radiasi, berapa banyak lagi yang akan mati karena kebodohan?

“Itu tak benar!” Bantah perempuan itu.

“Apa yang telah kau perbuat?” Hanya itu yang diutarakan sang perawat.

“Tempat macam apa ini? Dimana alat pelindungnya? Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?”

“Tentu aku tahu—kumohon, aku—”

“Tidak. Orang-orang akan tahu hal ini.”

Perawat itu berusaha menghentikannya. Khomyuk tetap melangkah.

“Semua orang akan tahu hal ini!” Ulana Khomyuk _tidak bisa_ dihentikan.

Hingga agen-agen KGB itu menyeretnya keluar, Khomyuk tak melepaskan pandangannya dari perempuan itu. _Oh, kau makhluk malang._ _Tidakkah kau mengerti? Tidakkah orang-orang mengerti?_

_._

_._

_._

Selama dirinya mendekam dalam sel, KGB yang murah hati mengabarkannya tentang perempuan itu, Lyudmilla Ignatenko. Bagaimana latar belakangnya, bagaimana perempuan itu akan sengsara atas nama cinta sepeninggal suaminya, Vasily Ignatenko.

Tak lama lagi, Khomyuk akan terbiasa mendengar nama-nama orang mati.

Ketika pintu ruang tahanan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Legasov yang tak kalah menyedihkan. Khomyuk berusaha keras untuk menguasai diri. Chernobyl. Mereka harus menyelesaikan Chernobyl.

“Valery.. Akimov... wajahnya hancur.” Katanya. Rekannya itu mengangguk, entah mengerti atau ikut berduka.

“Kau mau berhenti?” Tawar Legasov. Sesuatu yang menggiurkan, meninggalkan neraka duniawi ini. Bebas dari bayang-bayang korban radiasi yang kerap muncul dalam tidurnya. Bebas dari kebodohan bernama Lyudmilla Ignatenko.

Khomyuk tersenyum sendu.

“Sungguhkah aku punya pilihan itu?” tanggapnya.

Legasov tampak sama terbebaninya dengan Khomyuk. _Mereka sama sekali tak punya pilihan lain_. Perempuan itu menarik napas.

“Menurutmu, apakah bahan bakar reaktor akan meleleh menembus bantalan beton?” Potongnya. Mereka kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

.

.

Ulana Khomyuk hanya mampu melihat pemandangan itu simpatik. Sebuah truk menuangkan semen untuk mengubur peti baja berisi jasad-jasad para pemadam kebakaran yang menjadi santapan pertama Chernobyl.

Khomyuk bahkan tidak tahu mengenapa dia ada disini. Tak ada kerabat maupun kenalannya di pemakaman ini.

Oh, dia tahu mengapa dia disini_. Benar_. Memastikan Lyudmilla Ignatenko tidak ikut melompat ke dalam adonan semen tersebut, bersama suaminya yang kini selamanya terperangkap dalam tanah dingin Moskow.

Begitu ia yakin Lyudmilla Ignatenko takkan melakukan hal bodoh apapun, Khomyuk berbalik pergi. Ia harus memberikan kabar pada Dmitri di Belarus. Ia takkan pulang hingga kebenaran terungkap.

Di kejauhan, seseorang menyenandungkan _chorniy voron_.

.

.

.

Khomyuk tak mampu berbuat apapun, ketika sekali lagi KGB yang murah hati menyampaikan bahwa Lyudmilla Ignatenko akhirnya melahirkan. Seorang bayi perempuan. Tentunya ia akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang hebat jika saja racun radioaktif tidak mengalir dalam darahnya, dan membuatnya kembali ke alam sana setelah kurang dari empat jam berada di dunia.

“Kalian coba mengancamku dengan hidup seseorang yang tak ku kenal. Mengelikan.” Tukas Khomyuk. Sungguh, jika mereka mengancamnya dengan kehidupan Dmitri, itu masih masuk akal.

Agen KGB di sebrang sambungan telepon tampak tak terkesan.

“Ini bukan ancaman, komrad Khomyuk. Kau seorang perempuan, dan suaramu takkan berarti banyak. Aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa mereka meyuruhku buang waktu melakukan hal ini.”

Sambungan terputus.

.

.

.

Mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti di depan sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang kini terbengkalai. Khomyuk bertanya pada Pikalov jika mereka berada di tempat yang benar. _KGB tak percaya dengan hantu, mereka takkan mengikutimu kesini_. Gurau lelaki itu.

Begitu Khomyuk menjejakkan langkah ke dalam bangunan, ia langsung _tidak menyukainya_. Sepanjang lorong ia membayangkan jiwa-jiwa ceria anak kecil yang pasti dipenuhi rasa heran ketika mereka tak lagi harus bersekolah disini. Mengingatkannya kembali pada putri malang Lyudmilla Ignatenko.

Agen KGB itu tak mengerti, tugasnya bukan mengancam Khomyuk. Tugasnya sekedar mengingatkan Khomyuk beban yang ia pikul. Tentang betapa tak berartinya Khomyuk, hingga ia tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk mengubah apapun. Legasov dan Shcherbina telah menunggunya.

Khomyuk mengerenyitkan dahi, atmosfer antara kedua lelaki itu tampak berbeda. Entah lebih buruk atau lebih baik, atau hanya radiasi yang bermain dalam kepalanya.

Ketika Shcherbina meminta maaf atas segala kerepotan yang harus dilakukan. Khomyuk menggeleng. Lebih cepat ia keluar dari tempat menyedihkan ini, lebih baik. Perempuan itu langsung menjabarkan laporannya.

Nama Ulana Khomyuk mungkin tidak berarti banyak. Namun dunia akan mendengar Valery Legasov. Hanya kenyataan pahit nan mengelikan yang biasa dihadapi kaum perempuan di era waktu terkutuk ini.

“Menurutku artikel ini punya jawabannya, namun dua halaman sudah dibuang.”

Legasov hanya sekedar melirik artikel itu, dan _ia mengenalinya_.

“Kau sudah pernah membaca ini.” Tebak Khomyuk. _Legasov sudah tahu jawabannya_. Mengapa ia tak pernah mengatakan apapun?

“Percayalah padaku. Aku tak menduga jika itu bisa menyebabkan ledakan pada reaktor. Tak seorangpun dari kami tahu.”

“Tak seorangpun dari _kalian_ tahu _apa_?” Khomyuk tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Selama ini ia mencari jawaban, dan selalu berakhir buntu—ia mencari di tempat yang salah. Legasov terdiam, kalah.

“Di tahun 1975, sebuah reaktor RBMK di Leningrad mengalami kebocoran pada saluran bahan bakar. Para operator menekan AZ-5, namun alih-alih menurunkan tenaga, itu justru menaikkan—untuk beberapa saat.”

“Bagaimana mungkin?” Sedikit demi sedikit untaian benang kusut ini lepas.

Inilah bagaimana Chernobyl terjadi: Staff Chernobyl merusak reaktor saat mereka menjalankan tes. Mereka menarik semua batang kendali, untuk kembali menyalakan tenaga. Bila batang kendali boron ini ditarik dari reaktor dan kemudian dipasang kembali, yang pertama masuk ke dalam inti reaktor bukanlah boron, tapi grafit.

Batang kendali memiliki ujung yang terbuat dari grafit yang menggantikan air serta uap supaya reaktivitas tidak menurun. Reaktivitas akan naik secara dramatis. Mengapa mereka mau menekan tombol AZ-5? _Karena mereka tidak tahu_. Legasov dan Shcherbina tampak tak suka arah jawaban ini.

“Volkov memperingatkan Kremlin tentang ini, sepuluh tahun lalu.” Kenang Legasov. Mereka tak perlu menebak apa yang diberikan Soviet pada Volkov yang malang. Supremasi Industri Nuklir. _Pah._

“AZ-5 tak mungkin menyebabkan ledakan, kecuali para operator sungguh mengacaukan segalanya.” Lanjut Legasov.

“Jadi ini kesalahan mereka?” Simpul Shcherbina.

“Ya.”

“Tapi mereka bukan satu-satunya yang bersalah.” Timpal Khomyuk. Legasov terdiam.

“Bukan satu-satunya.”

Betapa Ulana Khomyuk ingin menampar Shcherbina saat sosok itu dengan keras menentang idenya untuk mengungkapkan ini pada dunia. Apalah artinya Uni Soviet jika ia tak mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri? _Persetan_.

Tragedi seorang Ulana Khomyuk adalah, dunia tidak mau mendengar dirinya—tapi dunia pasti mendengar Valery Legasov. Harus Legasov yang menyampaikan ini, atau semuanya bisa terulang lagi.

“Saat segalanya menyangkut orang-orang yang kau cinta, kau takkan peduli apa kata nuranimu!” Debat Shcherbina.

Mengapa? Mengapa Shcherbina bersikeras menentang Khomyuk? Mengapa Legasov tidak mengatakan apapun? Bukankah tugas seorang ilmuwan untuk mencari tahu kebenaran dan mengungkapkannya pada dunia? Mengapa dua lelaki di hadapannya ini memilih lebih banyak korban manusia ketimbang mengungkap kebenaran?

Oh. _Oh._

Lagi-lagi Ignatenko kembali muncul di pikiran Khomyuk. Cinta, cinta. _Selalu_ cinta. Lihat keegoisan yang ia bawa. Khomyuk tertawa sarkas. Jikalah cinta yang mereka bahas, maka ia sertakan apa yang diperbuat cinta pada para Ignatenko.

“Kita hidup di negara, dimana seorang anak harus mati demi menyelamatkan ibunya. Jadi,” ia melirik Shcherbina. “Persetan kesepakatanmu, persetan hidup kita semua.”

_Seseorang harus mulai ungkapkan kebenaran._

.

.

.

Legasov tak sepenuhnya ungkapkan kebenaran di Wina. Lima jam lamanya, dan hanya _sebagian_ kebenaran. Kemudian reporter Amerika itu menanyakan sesuatu tentang kerusakan struktur, membuatnya tergelak. Legasov menghindar, dengan payah.

Shcherbina memijat dahi, Khomyuk mengepalkan jari, dan Charkov takkan suka ini.

Terkutuklah Amerika.

Setidaknya Legasov mendapat tepuk tangan meriah.

.

.

.

“Ignatenko menyewa apartemen di Kiev.” Ujar agen KGB yang murah hati itu. Khomyuk menutup teleponnya begitu saja.

.

.

.

Legasov, oh Legasov. Makhluk malang. Ia tak tahu cara membuka dengan orang lain. Khomyuk merengut. _Ya, aku menggunakan kereta untuk kemari. Sekarang, mari bicarakan Wina._ Ya, Khomyuk yang keras kepala ini ingin menghasut Legasov, untuk terakhir kali.

“Kau lah yang memintaku untuk mencari tahu. Aku bicara dengan banyak orang. Tiap kata yang mereka ucap, kucatat. Semuanya. Di buku-buku ini.” Khomyuk membagi tumpukan buku itu menjadi dua. Milik mereka yang telah mati, tumpukan paling tinggi. Lanjut Khomyuk:

“Mereka mati karena saling menyelamatkan. Memadamkan api, merawat yang terluka. Mereka tak ragu, mereka tak gentar. _Mereka melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan_.”

Begitupun Legasov. Begitupun dirinya. Legasov telah berkorban nyawa, dan tidakkah itu cukup?

Khomyuk menggeleng. _Itu belum cukup_.

Legasov beranjak, pergi ke arah pintu. Dia akan mengusir Khomyuk keluar. Khomyuk mengikuti. Ia harus memikirkan sesuatu—sebuah tuas untuk mendorong Legasov. Apa? Siapa?

Khomyuk bisa bermain kotor.

_Boris Shcherbina._

“Aku tahu kau menyayanginya, Valery. Dan jelas ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Namun apalah itu ketimbang penderitaan ribuan orang tak bersalah, dan masa depan anak-anak mereka?” Khomyuk bahkan tak repot mengecilkan suaranya. Perempuan itu berusaha menyusul langkah Legasov yang sama sekali tak melambat.

“Biarkan aku berpikir.” balas Legasov. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak bisa berpikir. Khomyuk melangkah keluar, dan Legasov membanting pintu.

.

.

.

Sepanjang persidangan, Khomyuk sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kekalahan. Ia tak menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya pada Shcherbina, dan kekecewaan pada Legasov.

Kemudian Shcherbina mulai terbatuk dan meninggalkan ruangan. Legasov mengikutinya.

Khomyuk melihat warna merah.

Khomyuk melihat harapan.

.

.

.

Boris Shcherbina berhasil melakukan apa yang tak bisa ia lakukan. Valery Legasov merentangkan tangannya, tertawa pahit.

“Inilah yang mampu membuat reaktor RBMK meledak. Kebohongan.”

Khomyuk bisa merasakan sesal yang perlahan tumbuh di sudut hatinya. Mereka akan membungkam Legasov, segera setelah ini. Ia takkan bertemu dengan sosok mengagumkan ini lagi._ Shcherbina takkan bertemu dengan sosok yang dia cinta lagi_.

_Tapi ini diperlukan_. Ulang Khomyuk bagaikan mantra. Mengingatkannya pada Akimov. _Aku melakukannya dengan benar_.

Ini harus terjadi.

.

.

.

Mereka menemukan Legasov tergantung tak bernyawa di apartemennya. Makhluk malang. Legasov percaya dirinya tak lebih dari kesia-siaan. Dia salah, dia salah. Mengapa kau menyerah? _oh Valery_!

Bukan Boris Shcherbina yang mengabarkan ini. Bukan pula agen KGB yang murah hati itu. Khomyuk baru mengetahui ini dari _koran_! Koran terkutuk!

Jemarinya gemetar. Khomyuk berusaha meraih cangkir kopinya. Ia menumpahkan sebagian kopi itu ke mejanya.

_Menangis. _Menangislah! Ia bahkan tak repot mengusap kering air mata ketika Dmitri muncul di ambang pintu. Dalam genggamannya tampak sebuah kantung kertas. Itu pastinya bukan belajaan.

Dmitri menyingkirkan korannya, menjauhkan cangkir kopinya, dan meletakkan kantung itu di hadapan Khomyuk. Kantung tersebut penuh dengan kaset rekaman.

“Apa ini?” Isak Khomyuk.

Dmitri menawarkannya sapu tangan. Ia menggeleng, juga tak punya ide. _Tapi ini ditujukan padamu_.

.

.

.

Kematian Legasov kembali mempertemukan. Boris Shcherbina membiarkan Khomyuk menggenggam tangannya. Mereka berduka, atas kematian komrad yang dibunuh tanah airnya sendiri. _Bukan hal baru_. Shcherbina seolah telah kehabisan air mata: ia tak menitikkan air mata, namun matanya merah penuh sendu,

dan amarah.

“Ini ulahku.” Sesal Khomyuk.

Tak disangka, Shcherbina menggeleng. Khomyuk mengerjap, ia menatap dengan pertanyaan _sungguh? mangapa?_

“Kau tahu ini akan terjadi?” Bisik Khomyuk, _sangat_ pelan. Scherbina menanggapinya dengan mengunci pandangan. Khomyuk mendapat jawaban di mata sayu itu.

“Hidupku tak lama lagi—ya, begitupun dirimu. Tapi kau memiliki _sedikit _lebih banyak waktu.”

“Apa yang kau bicarakan, Boris?”

“Valery mengirimkanmu harapan, bukan?”

.

.

.

Tentu saja Dmitri belum meninggalkan kampus. Segera setelah ia melihat Khomyuk yang berputar-putar di ruangan mencari radionya, ia menghampiri, khawatir. Sang ilmuwan berterimakasih setelah Dmitri menujuk radio yang berada di bawah meja.

“Bantu aku perbanyak ini, Dima.” Lanjut Khomyuk.

“Ada apa?” Tanya Dmitri. Khomyuk mengeluarkan kaset rekaman yang mereka terima tak lama lalu. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan satu dus penuh berisi kaset kosong.

“Valery Legasov.” Khomyuk menekan tombol putar.

“_Legasov_?” Suara Valery Legasov sayup-sayup terdengar dari speaker radio. Kemudian ia menyebutkan tanggal, dan Chernobyl. Saat Dmitri kembali menatap Khomyuk, sebuah senyum telah tersungging di pipinya.

“Harapan.” Balas Khomyuk penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Sekali lagi, fanfiksi ini berdasarkan Chernobyl (2019) produksi HBO, yang juga fiksi-sejarah. Tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan kejadian nyata, dan tokoh nyata Valery Legasov maupun Boris Shcherbina. Ulana Khomyuk sendiri yang dijadikan sorotan utama juga karakter fiksi.


End file.
